The field of Microfluidics has created a demand for micrometer-sized devices that can be used in a variety of applications from medicine to ink jet printing.
However, fabrication of such devices can be time consuming, complicated, and expensive. Therefore, a need exists for improved methods and systems for fabricating microfluidic devices.